


intertwined

by oli_turner



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli_turner/pseuds/oli_turner
Summary: It's 2 am and they are dancing in the darkness of their flat.





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it's probably really shitty cause English is my second language and this the first thing I've ever written for this fandom.  
> I just couldn't get the idea out of my head and I feel like dodie's song "intertwined" is literally perfect for these two
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this! (whatever this is, lol)

Dan never really thought he'd end up slow dancing at 2 am after one of the shittiest days he has ever had, but life's weird. So here he is. Drowning in the delicacy of the moment, overwrought and overwhelmed with one too many thoughts occupying his brain and too many emotions flooding his damaged mind. There are too many aromas surrounding him and way too much tension inside of his chest.

**Skin. ****  
**Heat. **  
**Touching feet. ************

********** **

Too much him everywhere, yet still not enough.  
\- Hey, Dan? - a voice so gentle and barely audible, yet way too loud.  
\- Yeah?  
\- You'll be okay, you hear me?

Again, way too fucking loud.  
Still not loud enough, though, as it doesn't block out whatever the voices inside Dan's mind yell at him.

\- Phil?  
\- Yeah?  
\- I'm so fucking scared, -barely a whisper, an odd breath. - I'm afraid of the things in my head.  
Once it's said out loud, Dan feels like it's stupid and irrational and he just wants to hide away the tears and maybe ran away and never return. But the softness of the slender fingers that gently wipe away the tears from under his eyes tell him that no, this isn't stupid and even if it was - it doesn't really matter, does it? He slowly lifts his head that was resting on Phil's shoulder and finally looks him in the eyes. Those fucking eyes that whisper the loudest things with their softness and affection.  
\- Don't worry, Danny, - says Phil with the saddest of smiles. - You're safe here with me, okay?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Yeah.

**Numb. **  
**Fine. **********

********** **

It's 2 am and Dan would've never thought that he'd be dancing in the middle of his dark flat, slowly melting into every touch of the hands that care an awful lot and mean so much that it can't be put into words. He can feel Phil smiling into his shoulder and it fills his head with other voices than the ones that are constantly trying to defeat him. So he smiles as well and damn, it feels good. Suddenly everything feels oddly right and he doesn't want to be anywhere else, ever.  
\- I love your rare smiles.  
\- What are you even talking about, I'm literally smiling all the time.  
\- No, you're not. Not as genuinely at least.  
Dan shuts his eyes and deeply and slowly breathes in. He wishes he could just share all of his deepest thoughts the way they share everything else in their lives, but he knows he can't.  
Not yet. 

**Intertwined. **  
**Free. **********

********** **

He hears the slightly exhausted sigh escaping Phil's chest and remembers that yes, it's 2 in the fucking morning and they both hadn't slept in over 24 hours.  
\- Hey, you should go sleep, I'll be alright, - says Dan trying to escape the tangle of Phil's arms.  
\- Oh no, Danny, you are not getting rid of me.  
He wants to smile and scream and cry and all of the emotions flood him at the same time because it isn't fair and Phil shouldn't be here with him. He shouldn't deal with the mess that Dan is. He deserves so much more than that.  
\- Stop overthinking and please, let me help. Trust me, there's nowhere else I'd rather be.  
Dan mumbles something about psychic connection and once again buries his tired head in the crook of Phil's neck. He feels safe, he truly does, but it doesn't change the fact that he also feels the most vulnerable he has ever felt. Putting every single hope on one person and building your entire world around them probably isn't very healthy but it feels like the only right thing to do.  
So Dan closes his eyes and squeezes Phil as hard as he can trying to tell him that yes, he trusts him with everything he has and no, he won't run away even in the darkest and the scariest of times. But Phil probably already knows, so Dan doesn't say any of this out loud.  
He just smiles, because he can't help it, and breathes in the warmth that surrounds him.

There's Phil everywhere. He's in the farthest depths of Dan's mind and he's there to help him fight every single day. 

It's 2 am and they're slow dancing in their flat.  
It's clumsy and awkward and they keep stepping on each other's feet, but they couldn't ask for anything more perfect.  
Phil almost trips and they start giggling and it feels like they are trying to laugh away the fear.  
And you know what? It works.

It's 2 am and Dan feels so happy that it almost hurts.


End file.
